wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Violetwings
Vi-wings is Steppy's persona. Don't steal or use without permission. Thanks to Dogwood for the infobox drawing! Appearance Violetwings looks, from a far distance away, a regular jet-black NightWing. But up close, you can notice that her wings are actually a dark shade of red-violet which gave her the name she has. She has nearly black, dark brown eyes with an amber tint to them. Her scales are, of course black but they have a red-violet tint to them which can be clear when her scale reflects sunlight or fire. Vi is very tall and skinny and is often thought of as weak because of her small frame. She can actually tolerate lifting many things but for some reason she fails at holding dragonets. Seriously. And imagine how she'd do on eggs. The NightWing dragoness has straight, sharp horns but they are more like a very pale-gray rather than pure white or silver. She wants them to be pure white so bad that if she was an animus, the second thing she would enchant are her horns. The first would be to fix her horrible eyesight because she is B-L-I-N-D literally. If she were a scavenger (aka her owner) she would have large glasses (she does!) that she would so totally absolutely hate because she looks like a DORK but she is and she is also a nerd and scrollworm. As for height, she's a fairly tall NightWing, just a few inches smaller than the largest NightWings. But she still looks fairly small as she is skinny and her wings are short. Her talons are quite stubby but she doesn't care much. She usually polishes them with a faint pink or lavender. As for her legs, she's quite awkward and stumbles sometimes. She also can't really run or walk as fast as other dragons as her feet talons are flat. So she usually flies. Like all the time. Dragons get frustrated. She only appreciates eyeliner and goes over her eyes with a slender cat's-eye. Not to mention, she is not very good at applying makeup. She usually wears a silver heart locket with thin string. She also wears golden hoop earrings. Sometimes, she ears diamond studs above her eyes. Personality Violetwings might be seen as just any ordinary NightWing striving to be extraordinary. Past this young dragonet's funny attitude, weird sense of humor, and strange accent, there is something different, waiting to be uncovered. Violetwings is initially shy to those she doesn't know but once she gets to know them, she is more comfortable and acts crazy, funny, and friendly towards them. Sometimes when she's in a bad mood, she tends to snap unnecessarily and regrets doing so later on. She thinks of herself as friendly but she can inwardly be selfish and have bratty feelings every now and then. Violetwings loves Language Arts and likes learning about grammar, writing skills, and all that stuff. She considers herself a nerd and scrollworm since she has her nose stuck in a scroll for most of the day. She dreads Math and Science and is always interested in grammar lessons and tries to look for ways to improve her storytelling skills. She dreams of becoming a NightWing medic, writing stories as a hobby. She hopes to become a famous author as a dragonet but school sometimes (always) gets in the way. She is really caring towards family and friends and will usually defend them when they are insulted unless it just isn't worth the fight depending on the insulter. Violetwings finds it hard to tell someone "no" and refuse, mostly because of the person's disappointment. She doesn't want to hurt feelings but if she is furious with that person, she most likely will on purpose. Violetwings has a sharp and sassy tongue too, often cracking jokes and jokingly mocking people to seem lighthearted and funny. She sees life as a story and wants to be portrayed as a good-hearted, hilarious person rather than a stuck-up brat who thinks she's right and everyone is wrong. In arguments, she tries to contemplate if it really is her fault even though she fires back defense for herself at first. If she comes to deciding that it is her fault, she will usually apologize but feel guilty, ashamed, and a little humiliated doing so but she believes it's part of being a good dragon. She sometimes doubts if she's good or not. Many dragons have insulted her, calling her weak, a snobby brat, picking on her. Vi always defends herself though she wonders if they are right. She tries to prove herself to be good, not to anyone else, but to herself. As in helping someone when they lose something, and just doing general acts of kindness that she used to avoid as she saw them as a "waste of time". History Violetwings was born in Possibility and stayed there for two months before moving to the Night Kingdom with her family. She was a little shy in the Night Kingdom and her sister was her only friend in the tribe. Then, as she began going to school, she made more friends along with her twin sister. The NightWing Academy was nice and she liked studying there. She enjoyed Reading class very much, and still goes there to this day. She has been attending for three years. Yep, not much history. Relationships |-|Personal= Add your dragonsonas Tide: Vi thinks that she and Tide are very similar, and reads Warriors just like she does. Starwhisper: Starwhisper is Vi's OC sister (not rl sister) and they get along and are crazy and random all the time. Cocoheart (The Grand) (oh no...): |-|Family= Vi truly loves her family though she can get annoyed with them at times especially when they rebuke her or control her. She wishes to be free and independent but also have dragons by her side. Gallery Merp12345.jpg|By me Violetwings.png|By Willowlight Vi.jpg|Human, by Bone Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Foxstep1)